


Proper Use of Tentacles

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Cecaelia Arthur, Everyone has a dick, First Time, Gwaine Probably Has Two, Inaccurate Mermaid Anatomy, Kinda, M/M, Mershark Gwaine, Tentacle Tuesday, Tentacles, merman merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: This wasn’t at all what he was expecting to find here but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He bit his lip and decided to be bold.“So, what else can you do with those?”(Team Sorcerers bingo prompt: tentacles)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Proper Use of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Fish are sluts, don’t @ me

Merlin was the soon to be crown prince of Camelantis and the pride and joy of his parents, King Balinor and Queen Hunith. He was a dark haired merperson with a beautiful blue and silver tail, one of the very few males of his species. 

Since he was almost 18, he was pretty much given free reign to do as he pleased. His father had only given him two rules: avoid humans, and never swim in the dark waters just past the eastern edge of their kingdom. 

Unbeknownst to his parents, Merlin had met quite a few humans and never had any issues. Percival and Lancelot had actually become close friends of his. So when his mershark friend Gwaine dared him to swim deep down into the dark waters, he figured he probably had nothing to fear. 

Gwaine waited behind the coral that marked the edge of Camelantis’s territory, promising to keep watch. Merlin rolled his eyes at him and swam away confidently. He was more excited than scared at this point. 

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and he jumped when something tickled his fin. Luckily the “ _dark waters_ ” weren’t entirely pitch black and soon enough he was able to make out the floating seaweed and small fish surrounding him. He laughed at himself as he swam a bit deeper.

Merlin paused briefly when he spotted something large and red hiding behind some rocks. He yelped when part of it darted out to grab a fish just inches away from his arm. 

A gorgeous dark red cecaelia with golden blonde hair stepped out from the shadows. He swallowed and wiped his mouth before speaking.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you. Just needed a snack.” He held his hand out to Merlin, “I’m Arthur.”

“Oh, no it’s fine! You just surprised me.” Merlin laughed nervously and shook Arthur’s hand. “I’m Merlin”, he smiled, trying not to stare at the creature’s perfect chest and abs. 

Arthur seemed to notice as he winked at Merlin, letting his long tentacles dance a bit closer to him.

“You’re not from around here I take it?”

“Nope.”

Merlin swished his tail around, just barely brushing against a tentacle. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting to find here but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He bit his lip and decided to be bold.

“So, what else can you do with those?”

Arthur laughed and moved in closer, “would you like to find out?”

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s chest and nodded. Arthur’s tentacles wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as Arthur leaned down and kissed him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes” Merlin breathed, sliding his hands up to Arthur’s neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

Arthur moaned when he felt Merlin’s tongue slip into his mouth to tangle with his own. Merlin’s lithe body grinding against him was quickly making him dizzy with arousal. He slid a tendril down Merlin’s front, gently prodding at his slit until a hard cock emerged. 

Merlin moaned at the feeling then reached down to stroke Arthur’s ridged red cock. He gasped when another tendril wrapped around his own hardness as the first began slowly pushing into the opening below it. 

Arthur smirked and left a trail of wet kisses down Merlin’s neck. He rutted into Merlin’s fist and continued his ministrations. When Merlin moved his hips to align Arthur’s cock with his hole, Arthur paused and looked into his eyes.

“Are you sure?” His voice was already wrecked with pleasure.

“ _Please_ ” Merlin hissed.

Arthur nodded and let his smaller tentacle slip out as he used his larger ones to hold Merlin in place. He kissed Merlin tenderly and thrust into the tight wet heat. 

Merlin dug his nails into Arthur’s back, crying out at the intense new feeling. Arthur shushed him softly and rubbed soothing circles into his hips. He lapped at Merlin’s neck as he patiently waited for him to adjust.

Merlin fisted Arthur’s hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. He eagerly rolled his hips to show he was ready.

Arthur groaned at the motion and nipped Merlin’s jaw as he started moving. The pace he set was slow at first, letting them both get used to the feeling. As his thrusts went from timid and shallow to deep and unforgiving, their noises of pleasure grew louder. 

Merlin knew from the beginning that he wouldn’t last long, so when he felt his orgasm fast approaching all he could do was hold on. He clung to Arthur with all his strength while he continued pounding into him. His muscles contracted and he threw his head back, screaming Arthur’s name and leaving deep scratches down his back as he tipped over the edge.

Arthur let out a growl and slammed into Merlin several more times before biting down on Merlin’s neck and spilling his release deep inside him. 

They held onto each other for a while, panting and kissing slowly until they came back to their senses. Merlin broke away from the embrace when he remembered Gwaine would be waiting for him. Hopefully he had gotten bored and buggered off to do something else, but either way Merlin needed to return home.

“I’m sorry, I need to go home” Merlin explained, biting his lip. “But this was amazing, _**you**_ were amazing. I’d really really love to see you again.”

Arthur smiled at him and kissed him softly. “You know where to find me.”

Merlin nodded, wiping away his mess and quickly heading back to Camelantis. 

He was thoroughly disappointed to see Gwaine lounging right where he had left him, sporting a shit-eating grin.

“Hey, I uh, got a little lost.” Merlin tried.

“Yeah, sure you did mate!” Gwaine laughed, throwing his arm around Merlin. 

As they headed back to the castle Gwaine leaned in to whisper, “ _You weren’t really that far out Merlin, and I have excellent hearing_.”

Merlin blushed furiously and punched Gwaine in the arm.


End file.
